Most problems encountered in biochemical assays including enzyme assays and assays involving nucleic acids, are due to interferences caused by substances such as heavy metals, surfactants, high salt concentrations and organic enzyme poisons. In the biochemical process of measuring biological cell constituents to identify cell species to estimate cell quantity, physiological status and activity, enzyme assays are especially powerful analytical tools because of their sensitivity and specificity. A specific example of enzyme assay in this application is the bioluminescent firefly luciferase assay that measures sample adenosine triphosphate (ATP), the main energy compound in living cells, within seconds with picogram sensitivity and minimal response produced by related compounds. The reaction catalyzed by the firefly luciferase enzyme is summarized by the following equation:

The routine use of enzyme in this assay can be compromised by factors such as the presence of sample contaminants that inhibit the enzyme reaction and/or create color and turbidity that interfere with the assay detection mechanism. In addition, the assay requires numerous pipetting steps and other sample processing procedures.
Various processes and techniques for reducing interferences in biochemical assays have been disclosed in the art. For example, chelating agents such as EDTA have been used in enzyme reagent mixtures to remove inhibition by heavy metals (Karl, D M and Larock, P A Journal of the Fisheries research Board of Canada (1975), 32(5), 5999-607). However, their benefit is limited because these agents themselves become inhibitory to the enzyme when their concentration is too high. Another option that has been routinely used in the art to prevent enzyme inhibition, color, and turbidity interference is to dilute the sample before or after processing for analysis. This approach has the disadvantage of reducing the sensitivity of the analysis. Furthermore, the requirement for large dilutions makes the analysis more cumbersome and/or increases the labor of the analysis. Also, when assay interferences are soluble, their removal by filtration has been employed by many users. However, filtration requires additional labor and material costs.
When measuring an analyte contained within biological cells such as ATP, it is also necessary to disrupt cell walls and membranes to permit the release of the analyte. Both mechanical processing and chemical releasing reagents are used to achieve this purpose. Physical methods such as boiling and high pressure techniques have been widely used in the art, but these methods are cumbersome because of the requirement of precise timing and/or an expensive, non-portable apparatus. Therefore, chemical agents such as acids, bases, organic solvents, and/or surfactants have been more frequently employed. However, such agents are themselves inhibitory to enzymes as their concentration increases. As a result, a compromise occurs between chemical agent strength and complete release of the analyte. With many commercial products currently available, the release of the analyte is incomplete. Stronger chemical agents in these situations are required for complete recovery of the analyte. However, use of stronger reagents requires dilution before enzyme assay with a consequential result of reduced assay sensitivity.
It is known in the art to minimize the extent of dilution by incorporating various agents in the assay reagents. For example, the buffer concentration used to maintain the reaction pH at optimal levels for enzyme activity is increased when acids or bases are used to permeabilize the cell wall. However, this approach still has limitations because the buffer itself becomes inhibitory as higher concentrations are used. To neutralize enzyme inhibition caused by releasing agents containing ionic surfactants, adding a surfactant with the opposite charge has been used. Cyclodextrin, a chemical with many molecular pores that can house hydrophobic molecules, has also been used successfully (U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,986 of Lundin). However, both these types of neutralizing agents, namely, surfactants and cyclodextrins are themselves inhibitory when their concentration is too high. Although cyclodextrins are less inhibitory than the surfactants, they are considerably more expensive.
In the processes known in the art and outlined above, the agents used to neutralize enzyme inhibitors are water soluble. Some teachings in the art have shown that insoluble particulate agents have potential advantages over soluble agents because the insoluble agents can easily be separated from the treated cell solution by rapid settling or screening and therefore do not interact with the enzyme. Examples of insoluble agents include anion and cation exchange resins, chelating resins, and absorbent resins.
A number of researchers have successfully used strong acid cation exchange resins to remove metal inhibition following ATP extraction from microorganisms by sulfuric or phosphoric acid (Chen, B R and Smith, D C, Papers from the Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship Program in Oceanography at The University of Rhode Island, Graduate School of Oceanography and Department of Ocean Engineering, Narrragansett, R.I., June-August, http://espo.gso.uri.edu/˜surfo/pubs/SURF02003a.pdf; Egebert, K, Proceedings of the Ocean Drilling Program, Scientific Results (2000), 164, 393-398; Nugent, C E et al., Hydrobiologia (1980), 70, 69-73); Forsberg, C W and Lam, K, Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1977), 33(3), 528-537; and Cunningham, H W and Wetzel R G, Limmonology and Oceanography (1978), 23(1), 166-173). Some of these researchers compared this approach with the approach involving the use of the chelating agent EDTA to neutralize metal inhibition. They found that the approach using a resin is more efficient (Cunnigham and Wetzel).
Polyvinylpolypyrrolidone (PVPP) is another insoluble agent that has been used to remove inhibitors in enzyme assays such as the ATP assay (Mollera, A et al., FEMS Microbiology Letters (1995), 129(1), 43; and Spolaore, S et al., Journal of Experimental Botany (2001), 52(357), 845-850). In most of these references, the use of the insoluble agent involves the neutralization of phenolic components in plant extracts.
There is therefore a need for more efficient and cost effective processes for reducing interferences in biochemical assays.